Gourmandise
by FayVerte
Summary: Gourmandise: n.f.: désir immodéré d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables.


Titre: Gourmandise

Auteur: FayVerte

Raiting: K+ ? Enfin, il y a une sorte de bisou.

Genre: J'hésite entre Matt et Mello. Bien qu'avec ce titre cela aurait pu être L. Oui, L... il faudrait que j'en fasse une.

Avertissement: Cette histoire traite d'une romance entre deux personnes de sexe masculin. Nous parlerons ici de Shonen Ai. Merci aux homophobes de ne pas juger cette histoire selon cet unique critère.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient. Par ailleurs, certaines marques apparaissent sous une forme déguisée et un peu masquée. Je ne possède rien que mon petit ordinateur.

Note de l'auteur: Je ne pensais tenter qu'une seule fois le massacre. Mais voilà, je me suis soudainement souvenue en voyant le titre qu'il existe sept péchés capitaux.

**Gourmandise**

La journée s'était déroulée tranquillement. Le soleil s'était levé comme chaque jour. Linda avait de quoi dessiner, les nouvelles piles de Matt étaient enfin arrivées, Mello avait eu ses tablettes de chocolat et Near était encore en possession de tous ses jouets. Définitivement, chaque enfant devait actuellement être satisfait.

La paix régnait à Wammy's House et le directeur comptait bien en profiter pour dormir. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà. Ses employés devaient avoir appris qu'il allait pouvoir se reposer. Oui, dormir, enfin. Ils savaient ce qu'il en coûtait de lui signaler un incident durant sa sieste. Tout se passerait bien. Sans s'inquiéter de voir débarquer une personne dans son bureau pour l'ennuyer, il allait enfin dormir. Dormir...

« Viens Matt, plus vite! »

Mello, lui, ne dormait jamais. Et ça, le directeur semblait l'avoir oublié.

« Mello, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

Il avait également oublié de donner ses piles à Matt, négligeant le facteur danger que cet évènement produisait. Car un Matt sans console était un Matt avec Mello, apte à produire milles bêtises et qui sait, une guerre nucléaire.

« Mais puisque je te dis d'avancer ? Regarde, il n'y a personne. »

Pour le moment, la discrétion était de mise. Les deux courageux soldats avançaient le plus silencieusement possible en direction de la cuisine. Ils repéraient les lieux depuis près de trois semaines. Matt n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris cette action étant donné que la cuisine était leur cible privilégiée. Ils en connaissaient chaque recoin, l'horaire des travailleurs, savaient comment acheter telle personne ou telle autre. Ils savaient tous sauf, où se trouvait leur objectif.

« Personne que le cuisinier en chef, sa femme, leurs six assistants et les trois femmes de ménages. »

Il arrivait à Matt d'être pragmatique. Et même s'il souhaitait se venger des institutions supérieurs de Duracuir à l'aide d'un bon vieux chantage, pour lequel Mello lui avait promis d'apporter son intelligence, il savait que se faire punir pour enlèvement prémédité de lapin ne l'y aiderait pas. Il n'allait pas gagner la guerre du Viet avec ça puisqu'on lui confisquerait sûrement son ordinateur. Et tout ça à cause de Mello. Et de sa gourmandise.

« Matt, pour moi. S'il te plait. Tu me dois bien un cadeau aujourd'hui. »

Si ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, Matt aurait sans doute cédé. Mais il le connaissait bien son ami.

« Ce n'est pas ton anniversaire. Ce n'est pas ta fête. Et si c'était Noël, il s'agirait de la fête des enfants. Donc tu devrais également me faire un cadeau. »

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait que retarder l'échéance. Il voulait la retarder. Dans quelques minutes, Paul ramènerait le pain et alors leur plan serait interrompu. Il était impossible d'acheter Paul le boulanger.

« Oui mais tu m'aimes. »

Ah, toujours cet argument coup de cœur. Qu'elle idée il avait eu de lui offrir un chocolat trouvé ce jour-là.

« Ce n'est plus la Saint Valentin et tu as déjà eu quelque chose. »

Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches de la porte. Mello allait le faire. Et il le suivrait à son habitude. Ils allaient se faire prendre. Ils allaient vraiment se faire prendre.

« Matt, je VEUX ce lapin Limp. Je VEUX ces délicieux Gabriello. Je VEUX mes cloches Cheval 1949. Je VEUX mes Réunions de l'Ambassadeur. Matt, je les VEUX. Et si pour cela nous devons mourir, nous le ferons. Si pour cela je dois te laisser derrière, je le ferai. Matt, je les VEUX. »

Son tyran avait parlé. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot il s'était engagé. Par la chatière. Leur plan débutait et lui n'était pas près. Mello allait se faire prendre. Il se ferait punir, seul. Et s'il se faisait punir seul... Matt en entendrait parler même après sa mort. La vengeance de Mello le poursuivrait encore et encore. Il deviendrait un esprit errant et l'accompagnerait avec la mauvaise fortune. Il placerait le mauvais oeil sur lui. Il le tuerait.

Sans plus attendre, Matt rentra dans l'orphelinat. Il couru comme il n'avait jamais couru. Il se dit que kniL lui-même lui envierait sa rapidité et son courage. Mello parlerait sûrement de stupidité et il n'aurait peut-être pas tout à fait tort.

Il devait atteindre la cuisine à temps. Il devait le faire avant l'arrivée de Paul, avant que Mello ne commette son méfait, il devait y arriver. Purgeant dans ses dernières forces, Matt couru.

Et glissa.

Near avait laissé un jouet. Near les avait encore vaincu.

Il traversa les quelques mètres restant sur le jouet rendu glissant à cause de la neige qu'il avait apporté de l'extérieur, agitant les bras pour maintenir son équilibre. Ses mains se placèrent devant son visage pour ne pas heurter la porte. Le battant de cette dernière s'ouvrit et il chuta.

Tout bêtement, il chuta.

Des larmes vinrent perler et tombèrent de ses yeux, s'écrasant au sol. L'ensemble des personnes présentent dans la cuisine stoppa tout mouvement et le fixa, les yeux emplis d'horreur. Il avait neigé. Le petit était tombé. Et ils allaient tous se faire enguirlander.

Mello assista à la scène, en profitant tout de même pour tremper son doigts dans le chocolat fondu qui était cuisiné. Il observait son compagnon, regardant sans être vu.

Il ressorti de la cuisine suivant le chemin qu'avait pris Matt, plaçant le canard en plastique dans sa poche, et le consola comme il put sous les regards attendris de l'assistance. Leur messie venait d'arriver. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre, se fut les bras chargés de toutes ces gourmandises que Mello convoitait. Il les avait eu. Tous. Il plaça un bisou chocolaté au bord des lèvres de son ami qui en fut largement réconforté. Ils ne parlèrent plus de cette mésaventure.

Les chocolats furent bien évidemment équitablement partagés. Pour sa prise de risque, Matt eu le droit d'en gouter un de chaque sorte.

Et alors qu'il savourait sa victoire, Mello se félicita d'avoir enfin trouvé une utilité aux jouets de Near.

Note de l'auteur: Oui, pour du chocolat, je suis prête à tout! Et non, ça ne sent pas du tout le vécu... Une fic de son choix pour la personne qui trouve toutes les références (zut, je ne sais même plus combien il y en a).


End file.
